When No One's Looking
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Rating may change. A poem that was turned to a fanfic. An ADA fic ((Yes, its about Anzu)), the poem should give a rough summary...
1. Prelude

Kaira-chan: This is just a little poem I wrote, that I might consider turning into a ficcy. 

Yami Kaira: Why do you keep up with these stories? No one likes them.

Kaira-chan: What are you talking about? According to my reviews, everyone likes them!

Yami Kaira: ...Sorry, let me rephrase them. You and I don't like them...

Kaira-chan: I know . But I keep them up neways, just because I like writing ^-^

Yami Kaira: Even though everything you turn out is crap.

Kaira-chan: Too true. 

Yami: Kaira, don't be so hard on yourself. 

Pharaoh Yami: Yeah. Wether you like your fics or not doesn't matter. It's all what the fans think....

Kaira-chan: ....u.u So if I liked my fics, and all I got were flames, then I should stop writing?

Pharaoh Yami: Yes! Now you're getting it!

Kaira-chan: . THAT'S NOT RIGHT PHARAOH YAMI!!!!! Geez you're a moron.

Pharaoh Yami; Hey, you're the one who asked me here. 

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though she DOES own this poem. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING

  


_I see it_

_When she thinks no one's looking_

_Her smile disappears_

_When no ones looking_

_I can't make out what she's feeling though_

_Her face doesn't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_Is she angry?_

_Is that what her eyes show?_

_Anger?_

_When no one's looking. _

_Or is that sorrow I see filling her eyes?_

_When no one's looking_

_Perhaps it's both. _

_A strange hybrid_

_She thinks no one sees her_

_No one sees her hidden fears_

_Her invisible tears_

_She thinks no one sees them_

_But I do_

_I always see them_

_I always see her_

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Kaira: Wow, for once a fan poem written by you that doesn't completely suck. 

Kaira-chan: Yeah, it only partially sucks. And I think it's because it was suppose to be an original poem idea when I had it in my head. But then I got a ficcy idea... 

Yami: Plus this started off in story formation ^-^

Kaira-chan: So true u.u Anyways, do you think I should continue this as a ficcy?

Yami Kaira: She has the horrible ideas. 

Yami: Plus if she does, you can figure out for sure who the person in the poem is. 

Pharaoh Yami: Then can even if she doesn't . She'll be putting up one more chapter anyway even if people don't want the story. You know, her little "Acknowledgments" chapter that she puts up once in a while...

Yami: So true...

Kaira-chan: Yeah...

Yami: Please review ^___^


	2. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: Yep, I decided to continue it, you may all bask in my glory now. 

Yami Kaira: Well... the few Anzu fans can anyways...

Kaira-chan: bah...

Yami: Not too many of you, are there?? *Pokes readers*

Pharaoh Yami; Nope, not too many at all. 

Kaira-chan: Unfortuanatilly. Anyways, for those few, and those proud, here is my newest and second ADA fic ^_^ Enjoy!

Yami: By the way, for the stupid lawyers out there. Not only is Kaira-chan's name _not _Kazuki Takahashi, nor is she Japanese, but she also doesn't own Yu-gi-oh... but that poem is HER'S *Glare glare*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hey Yugi, what're you doing?" Jonouchi asked, bounding up beside Yugi's desk and looking at the paper Yugi was just writing on moments before. 

"Nothing," Yugi answered hastily, covering up the paper with his hands, and then stuffing it in his bag. 

Jonouchi blinked. "Uh... okay man. We still going to go see that new movie today?"

Yugi nodded. "I wouldn't miss it!" He exclaimed. "Are the others coming?"

"Honda is, and Bakura's going to see if his fathers going to come home today. Anzu said she probably wouldn't come though," Jonouchi said.

Yugi's hand tightened around the paper that was now in his bag. 

"So, are you coming man?" Jonouchi asked. 

Yugi blinked. "Coming where?"

Jonouchi sighed, then ran his fingers through his golden hair. "Don't tell me you were so into writing whatever you were writing that you didn't hear the bell? Schools out. I thought we were going to your place to play some video games."

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I guess I didn't hear the bell, yeah, lets go."

Jonouchi smiled, and pushed Yugi playfully out the door. "You're getting flakier then I am."

  
  
  


Yugi lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head turned slightly, and looked at the phone that was laying on his nighttable. 

It was a few hours later. Jonouchi had long since left. They were going to see the movie in a couple of minutes. 

They, were, of course, going to go see the scariest movie in the theater, at the latest time they were all allowed to go. 

Yugi stretched out his hand, and clutched the phone, then he dialed a number. He brought the phone up to his ear, and let it ring. 

  
  
  


When she heard the phone ring, she got herself off of the couch, placing her cake on the ground. She looked at the caller ID. 

_Mutou Sugoroku, _it displayed. 

She sighed. "Oh Yugi..." 

And then, she went back to the couch, and let it ring. 

  
  


_"Moshi Moshi. You have reached the Mazaki residence. We are not available to take your call right now, so please leave a message, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you," _the answering machine said, through Yugi's phone. He waited for the beep to begin talking. 

"Hey, Anzu. I guess your not home right now huh?" He laughed, then he went silent for a moment. "Well, I was just calling to make sure that you didn't want to go see that movie with me and the guys. I think you would really like it," he paused again. "But I suppose you must be busy or something, so I guess we'll have to go without you." He paused once again. "If you get this message before midnight, call us back, ok. One of us anyway. Wouldn't want you to miss out. Talk to you at school if I don't see you tonight. Later." And then, he hung up the phone. 

  


He laid back on his bed, and took the paper he had hidden from Jonouchi out of his bag. On it, was written a poem, entitled _"When no one's looking." _ In the corner, sat two girls, one slightly behind the other. 

They were both the same girl, that much was obvious. But one looked like she was near tears, while the other looked like she didn't have a problem in the world. She sad one behind the happy one. 

"Anzu... why didn't you answer the phone?" Yugi asked himself, before rolling over onto his stomach, and looking out at the full, bright white moon that was suspended outside of his window. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Heh ^-^;; So...what do you all think?

Yami Kaira: I think you should discontinue it...

Kaira-chan: Shut up . No one asked you. 

Pharaoh Yami: Incase you couldn't tell, she decided to turn it into a fic... isn't that great?

Yami: Hopefully it will be short, she needs to finish some of these fics eventually. 

Kaira-chan: And eventually I will. 

Yami: Oh, did I say eventally? I meant as soon as humanly possible....

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up you *Glare glare*

Pharaoh Yami; Well... please Read and Review!!!

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

Innocents Within:

Lol ^-^ No, your poems were good ^_^... I have to get around to reading your story again O_O... hehe ^-^;;;

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

Lol ^_^;; that you did ^_^;;; hehehe....

  
  


Oneesan no Miroku Houshi:

Yeah no problem ^-^;;


End file.
